Roses in the Snow
by Mad Cow
Summary: They have always had each other. But that can change in a heartbeat [PG-13 for language]


_For MoonPrincess. Jenny-0, it is very convientent when your BETA reader looks over your shoulder as you write, huh? ;)_

__

**Authors Notes: Hey, for all you Animorph people I told had to read my ficcie or die, Jamie is played by Christopher Ralph, and Tyler is Shawn Ashmore. And of course, you all you you that know how much I 'love' Jake, I don't think you'll be surprised at what I do to the character played by the actor that used to play him. ;)**

__

__

Prologue 

Jamie Waite looked out into the cold January night, watching Val Lanier and Hank Beecham taking off in their cars. He and Tyler Connell were the only ones in the room, and Tyler was just putting on his coat to leave. 

"Damn," Jamie said, looking at the clock. "it's 1. I was hoping we wouldn't have to stay so late." 

Tyler grinned, groggily. "Afraid of the dark?" He teased. 

Jamie shook his head. "Nah. But my bike's in the shop getting a brake repair. Messed up the brakes on the ice last weekend. I'll have to walk home." 

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Tyler asked. "It's cold out there, and besides, your home isn't that far from mine." 

"It's OK," Jamie told him, pulling on his jacket. "I'm not that far away. It's just a couple miles." 

Tyler snorted. "Fine, if you say so." 

They walked out, and Jamie could see his breath steam. His nose began to get cold, and Tyler's car began to sound real good. "On second thought..." 

*** 

Val was just drifting off into sleep when her phone rang. She pulled her half-unconscious body to her desk and picked up the phone. "Yes?" 

"Val, it's Alex," Said the voice on the other line. "I need you down at the hospital." 

"Alex," she protested. "I'm off-call, remember? It's 1:30 in the morning." 

"This isn't a call," said Alex. "Tyler and Jamie were in a car accident." 

"Are they OK?" She asked, frantically, now awake, a million horror scenes playing in her head. 

"Just get down here as soon as you can." 

She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and ran out into the night, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas.   
  


Chapter 1 

Hank was already at the hospital when Val arrived. He was normally the calm one of the group, but his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear-stained. He was staring blankly off into space. Like Val, he was also in clothes fit for sleeping-boxers and a T-Shirt. When he saw Val he rose, and they embraced, both letting fresh waves of tears drip down each other's shoulders. 

Tyler's mother was there, and William was comforting her, although he appeared to be a nervous wreck himself. Two drunk adults were sitting in chairs, and Val assumed them to be Jamie's father and his girlfriend. Two little wide-eyed pajama clad girls, clinging to their father's leg gingerly, as if they wanted his comfort, yet were afraid he would turn on them, looked on. Val thought that they were Jamie's little sisters. 

Alex was also there, and his clothes were a mess. He was talking to one of the doctors. When Alex saw Val he turned to the small crowd that had gathered in the waiting room. "I worked with Tyler and Jamie," He said somberly, eyes downcast. "And I'm not going to sugarcoat it. They were crossing an intersection when another car skidded on the ice and broad sided them on the drivers side. Tyler was the first one hit. He has broken several ribs, and one pierced his small intestine, resulting in severe internal bleeding." At that point, Tyler's mom began crying so loudly Alex had to pause a second before going on. 

"He also broke his neck, and a piece of his skull entered his brain," Alex continued. "He's on life-support and-" Alex's voice wavered, in a very un-Alex like way. He swallowed and regained composure. "He isn't expected to survive the night. Even if he does, he probably will not make it without the life support." 

Mrs. Connell began to scream cries that chilled Val and Hank to the bone. William tried to shush her. "I will not be quiet!" She screamed in torment. "My son is dying!" 

She continued screaming and crying and sobbing in a way that brought the Tyler's friends to tears. She went on until an intern came in and injected her with some medicine that made her calm down. Only then did Alex go on. 

"Jamie-" He began, but was cut off. 

"I hope the bastard died!" Roared Jamie's drunken father. "I don't want to pay no bills on the little mother f***er!" 

"Please keep your grief under control," Alex said, in an almost sarcastic way. "When the airbag came out it broke his right arm, and he was pierced by several pieces of glass. One cut through his left arm, and had to be amputated at the shoulder. However, the worst was a shard of glass that cut through his side and severed his spine. He is out right now on heavy pain killers, but when he comes to, Jamie will only have use of his body from the waist up, minus his left arm." 

"My son won't be no cripple!" Yelled Jamie's father. "I ain't paying for all of this! You bastard doctors must think I shit golden eggs!" 

"Calm down," said Alex. "Payment is not an issue right now. Jamie worked with the hospital. If you can not pay part of the costs, I am sure we can find some way to make up the difference." 

"What happened to Jamie?" One of the little girls, who looked no older than 4 asked. "Where is he?" 

"Your brother," Jamie's father spat, as if he was saying Jamie was only their brother and not his son, "Is going to cost me a shit load of money, just because he was too queer to walk in the cold!" 

"That is enough, Mr. Waite," said the doctor. 

"No," He yelled. "That is enough from you!" Then he walked out, girlfriend and daughters in tow.   
  


Chapter 2 

The room was white and cold. Mrs. Connell's head was buried in her arms, tears flowing silently, William's arm around her shoulder. They had made the decision to pull the plug on Tyler, and they, along with Hank and Val, were saying their last goodbyes. 

Val was first. "Tyler," She said softly, in a whisper that was barely audible to anyone but her, hand lingering on his cheek. "I never told you how much I loved you. You brightened up my day by just smiling, brightened up a room by entering, and brightened up my life by just being there. You were the best possible friend I ever could have had, and I am sorry I never told you how much I appreciated you. If I had known, I would have told you sooner. I hope to see you someday, Tyler. Keep smiling, for me." Then she leaned over, and kissed him, a soft, light kiss on the lips. She drew away quickly, as tears caused her to shake. 

Hank was next, and he took the seat next to Tyler. "Tyler, buddy. What am I going to do without you? You were my partner in crime, almost a part of myself. Without you, man, I'm only half of me. It's so hard to believe that you're gone. We've shared laughs, we've shared smiles, we've shared secrets. I'll hold them, remember them. You were my best friend, Tyler, and I'll never forget you." 

Hank rose, and his cheeks became wet. He and Val left the room out of respect to Tyler's mother, as she said goodbye to him. 

They closed the door. "We've seen so many other people cry," Val said. "It's hard to believe it's happening now to us." 

Hank nodded silently, unable to speak. 

They watched though the glass as a white-robed doctor turned off the life-support. Tyler drew his last breath, and died.   
  


Chapter 3 

Four months later... 

Jamie pushed the button on his wheelchair, and lurched into the EMT station for the last time. Alex was in his office when Jamie entered. 

It was empty. Jamie looked up, and saw a banner hanging from the door. "Welcome Back Jamie!" It read. Val, Hank, Brooke, and Alex jumped out, holding assorted punches and baked goods. But the mood was not like it was when he became EMT Basic. The mood was very, very somber, and any happiness was faked. 

He looked on as they set up the food. "Thanks, but no thanks," He told them. "I'm not coming back to the squad. Who wants treatment from an EMT that can only use one limb?" 

Then Jamie turned and fled the station. His life was falling apart. He had to sell his motorcycle, and use the money to pay for his recovery. His father was even angrier at Jamie than he was before, and was now running off with his girlfriend for nights at a time. All of his old gang except Caitie alienated him, not wanting to be seen with the 'wheelchair kid'. Because he missed 4 months of school, he was failing every class, and he saw no way to bring them up, even with Val, Hank, and Brooke's tutoring. Now every chance he had of leaving Kingsport was gone. Not only would he never be admitted to any colleges (well, not that his father could pay, anyway), he also had to rely on his 4 and 7 year old sisters for everything from going to the bathroom to getting dressed to eating to taking a bath. It was very embarrassing. 

And now, the one thing Jamie thought would help him, to get him on the right track, being an EMT was gone, all hopes of it were lost forever. With tears he swore he would never shed clouding his eyes, Jamie rolled down the ramp, and cast a last look at the station before leaving forever. 

Chapter 4 

It had been one year to the day of the accident, January 15. Hank, Val, and Jamie stood around a fresh patch of snow near the intersection that did Tyler in. They each held a rose in their fingers. 

Tylers mother had committed suicide over 10 months ago, and William moved away. Jamie's father had disappeared 4 months before. He and his girlfriend were found in a stolen car filled with marijuana two weeks later just outside of Las Vegas. Needless to say, they both went to jail, and wouldnt be out for another 15 or so years. 

Jamies sisters were put in foster homes, while Jamie was taken in by a couple who were foster parents to disabled teenagers. There were three other teens at the house, all in about the same shape as him. The house was built to house the handicapped, with ramps and bars everywhere. After living with a drunken father all his life, Jamie barely knew what to do with himself now that he was with people who cared. 

The only drawback was that he was over 40 miles away from his old friends. He was learning to type one handed, though, and he exchanged many an e-mail with Caitie and the others. He even sent them messages over a VideoFone every once and awhile. Mrs. Greene, the lady who was taking care of him, had shopping to do today, and she was nice enough to drive Jamie to Kingsport. 

However, none of the three had ever gotten over Tylers death, and they suspected they never would. 

The trio stood in silence, crying softly. Val slowly placed her rose on the ground, and then Hank followed suit. Jamie, unable to reach the ground, dropped his, and it fell across the others. 

There, like fresh blood on ice, lay the roses in the snow. 


End file.
